


Not the sun

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi 2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi is leaving. He shares a moment with Sebastian.





	Not the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Greys Anatomy with the episode Christina left Meredith to run her own hospital. Her words made me think of Sebby so I incorporated them into a fic.

“So, this is it then.” Sebastian says, leaning against the doorway into Kimi’s room. The Finn is just finishing the last of his packing.

“I’m only going to move garages, It’s not as if I’m disappearing of the face of the earth.” Kimi snorts, zipping his bag up and turning to face Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugs, plucking at a thread on his shirt. “It won’t be the same though. You’ve been at my side throughout all of my Ferrari career.”

“And I will still be at your side. Just in a different colour.” Kimi replies, moving over to him and gently pulling him into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian looks at him, and in the privacy of this room he can show how he truly feels. The pain and sadness reflected so clearly in his eyes.

Kimi’s eyes soften and he pulls him close until he can wrap him up in his arms, hugging him tightly. Sebastian shudders and wraps his arms tightly around him in return. His head rests on the crook of Kimi’s shoulder as he takes the comfort offered to him.

Kimi rubs his back gently and pulls back, looking him in the eyes. “I’ve got a few things I want to say before I leave.”

Sebastian nods, his eyes a little teary.

“First. I have enjoyed every minute I got to be your teammate. You were the best I’ve ever had. Second. You do not let up. Not once. You come back fighting next year for the both of us.” Kimi pauses and takes a deep breath. “Third. Your new teammate. He is very good. But he is not the sun. You are. Do not let him eclipse your light.”

Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat and tears fall down his face. Kimi gently presses a soft kiss to his lips, a hand cupping his face and thumb trailing to catch the tears.

“Forth, being in another team does not stop how much I love you.” Kimi whispers, giving him a crooked smile. His own eyes wet. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian says gently, giving him a weak smile which Kimi returns.

“It’s not the end, Kulta. It’s just a new chapter for us. Come and join me for the start, we’ll have a drink together.” Kimi says softly.

Sebastian nods and gently takes his hand, letting the Finn lead him out of his driver’s room for the final time.

This wasn’t the end. Just a new chapter. He was the fucking sun and Kimi would always be there for him. No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
